lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Usatoday69
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gaslin Caves page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarmu (Talk) 02:52, 27 March 2009 My Contribution I Want to Concentrate on The Leader Availability and the Formation Requirements Info. The item Received From Harvesting. First I will Concentrate on Excavation Point and move on from There. : Leader availability is missing for several generic leaders so any help is appriciated there. Formations are finished for the XBOX but missing almost completely for the PC. : For harvesting I would say that it is fairly complete so I don't see the need to invest extra time there. Just add something when you come by and it is not listed so far. : Regarding your questing on Sarmu's page: I did place the last one into a spoiler section so the others should too (although I'm not that big of a fan of those boxes). - Merthos 15:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) The following Formations look incomplete for the Xbox 360: Ballista, Blizzard, Catapult, Chalice, Dragontail, Foxtail, Goblet, Hourglass, Leapfrog, Mystic Henge, Rune Ring, Scatterswarm, Trident Usatoday69 14:03, 2 April 2009 Leader Availability is going to be my top priority. Formation Variant Requirements Are really difficult to pin-point. Should i base the Xbox 360 Formation Variant Requirements based on the Formation Attribute Info On this site? Where was this info taken from , The official Game Guide or the PC Version? Scatterswarm 3 Formation Requires 2 Qsiti Here is The problem With the following combination: McGrady, Dreyfus, Damecus, Pagus I get Scatterswarm 3 but with: McGrady, Dreyfus, Damecus, Torgal I get Scatterswarm 2 So either the Formation Attribute for torgal is wrong or Scatterswarm 3 Requires that 2 Qsiti be in the Union Can Anyone confirm This Pagus, Indie, Damecus Creates Scatterswarm 3 so it Looks like 2x Qsiti Is a requirement for Scatterswarm 3 Item Wanted Hi I think the item wanted for soldiers is already there in weapon upgrades, the items in the weapon upgrades is the item wanted Sarmu 04:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Some characters have both the weapons upgrade and the items wanted, for exemple: Oakes :Which format is commonly used and Should the characters page that are not using the same format be changed.Usatoday69 07:56, 6 April 2009 (ET) :: Leader and Soldier is a bit different, all leader have a weapon upgrade and items wanted section. but weapon upgrade don't list their required items. :: For Soldiers, their weapon upgrade and items wanted is combined together, you can see the items they wanted under the weapon Sarmu 12:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I see, The Soldier will Stay With there Original Weapon(E.I.Katana). While Leaders may Branch Off to Another weapon that the Current Weapon can be upgraded too. Lets take Oakes For Exemple: once he upgrades to Champion's Khukuri instead of Staying with Warlord's Khukuri like most soldiers he Want to upgrade to Bladebreaker Usatoday69 19:31, 6 April 2009 (ET) ::Yea Leader branch out, not like the soldiers, but soldier do temporary branch out and goes back to their normal path. For leaders I think we should follow the same format like other leaders. We also need to remove item wanted section for genetic leaders if we have the full weapon upgrades. Unless pc is a bit different Sarmu 00:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I just updated oakes according to the weapon That were already there. I am going really monitor Oakes in My Games To Make sure that i was right in the way i Displayed it ::Yea i've updated oakes page to the same layout as other leaders i've also removed item wanted section since the items is already listed, I think he will skip superlative bladebraker and go straight to shielding bladebreaker Sarmu 00:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : this would mean there is a missing link in the weapons Section. It might be possible to upgrade From Superior Bladebreaker to shielding bladebreaker if that is the case we need to monitor the item Requested between Superior Bladebreaker and shielding bladebreaker. Lots of item hunting ahead. :: Yea, I've got the godly JP guide, and according to the guide oakes should upgrade from superior to shielding at BR 90. obviously it's for the 360 so if you play the PC version, it might change a bit Sarmu 01:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I have the NA 360 version. So the Upgrades are based on BR Level. So it is not just Getting the items you also have to be at a specific BR. Maybe we should also had it in the Weapon Upgrade section, like after the last item required for the upgrade. that would be some sweet info to have. What do you think? Does your guide mention all Upgrades with the BR Level Needed or is it just for the last upgrade? :: Everything, it also have upgrade path for balanced and mystic, but since genetic leader don't ask which path it should go. I dunno why they included that info Sarmu 01:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :: I've updated oakes page with BR Sarmu 01:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : Cool, Thanks. Loking For Formation Attribute Specific Soldiers I am researching Ballista and need at least 2 Soldiers that can be hired that have both Physical & Mystic has Formation Attribute. Does anybody know of any soldier fitting that description. Usatoday69 00:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) There is no soldier with both physical and mystic formation and there is not even a genetic leader with only physical and mystic formation Sarmu 03:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Rush, Torgal, Mcgrady = Catapult III Rush, Torgal, Caedmon = Ballista I Rush, Torgal, Caedmon, Herius, Marlow = Ballista I Rush, Torgal, Caedmon, Otto, Marlow = Ballista II Mcgrady = Mystic & Recovery Otto = Physical & Speed Marlow = Mystic & Speed Herius = Mystic & Speed Usatoday69 05:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC)